Alive
by scented-books
Summary: They never found Remus's body after the war. It's been three years since that day and now Hermione along with Teddy venture her first year as Headmistress. What happens when he reveals himself to be alive all this time? Sirius Lives! Remus/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a Remione._

 _I've been wanting a fic like this for a while, so I figured, why not write it?_

 _Please review I would greatly appreciate it!_

 _Thank you!_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Muggle London**

Remus sat in a muggle coffee shop in the farthest corner reading the prophet with a disillusionment charm placed over himself for safety. He watched as the brunette witch walked into the shop along with the beautiful sandy blonde-haired toddler cradled in her arms like she did every morning. Her long cloak protecting both her and the baby from the wind, it was clearly wizard but to those around her, it was just designer.

He came here every morning, even though he wasn't supposed too. Today he wanted to congratulate her, but he couldn't do that either. Sighing, he picked The Prophet back up and read the first page.

 **WAR HERIONE NAMED HEADMISTRISS**

 _ **August 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proudly pronounces war heroine Hermione Granger as the new headmistress for the new fall term and permanently forward. The new headmistress's friends had nothing but proud things to say!_

 _Harry Potter: "I couldn't be prouder, she deserves this."_

 _And we couldn't leave the beautiful wife of Harry Potter out,_

 _Ginny Potter: "Hermione will do perfect, Teddy will be there to keep things lively for everyone."_

 _Speaking of Teddy Lupin, the child of the fallen Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, has been in the war heroines care since the Second Wizarding War came to a close three years ago. She had no comment on this when asked._

 _We celebrate the lives of the fallen in these coming months as the anniversary of the finish of the War that undoubtedly changed the course of the Wizarding World's future._

 _-Continued page 4-_

They never discovered his body among the dead at the end of the war. He was a poor excuse of a Gryffindor, hiding in muggle London for the past three years and only three people knew he was alive. He never meant to stay away this long, really.

Seeing her with his son made things easier for him, knowing he was safe with the witch that Dora wanted him to be with if anything ever happened to them. She was his legal guardian in every way, muggle and magical. She truly was the perfect witch to raise him.

A giggle chased those thoughts away

"Mia!" Teddy laughed, "I have a drink?"

"Teddy darling it's, "can I have a drink _please."_ Hermione said smiling, "But yes…. Only because you're so cute."

He watched as Hermione put him down and grabbed a drink for the toddler and headed to him, bendy straw already in place. Leading him over to a secluded table near him, they can't see you, he reminded himself.

"Are you ready to help me with all the grown-up things Teddy? All of the professors are so excited to see you again."

"Oh! Like you told me Mia, bossy but nice right?" he said drinking his juice

"Very nice, I'm sure they will allow you to sit with them while they teach as well, when Mia needs to leave."

"I'll grow up and be a professor just like daddy!"

Hermione choked on her coffee.

"I'm sure he would be very proud." He heard her say in a small voice

He felt her happiness drain away as she stared at the little boy in front of her. He was drinking his juice without a care in the world, completely unaware of the sad witch in front of him, he began to rattle on in the broken but wonderful English he was sure that Hermione had taught him throughout the years they have spent together. He felt his heart constrict at the sadness she felt. She shifted in her seat slightly at he brought his attention back to the toddler.

"Uncle Harry told me I looked just like him, and! Showed me all kinds of pictures!"

"Pictures?" he heard Hermione say

"Pictures! All kinds, they had Mommy, and Daddy, and You! With auntie Ginny, even Dwaco."

"You'll have to show me when we go visit this weekend yeah?"

"Yeah! He shows me you dancing with Daddy, I liked that one! Uncle Charlie says he misses mommy, do you miss my mommy Mia?"

"I miss her very much, I miss them all darling."

"Will you tells me a story about them at bedtime?"

"If you'd like."

"Yes! The ones about daddy are my favorite!"

"They're my favorite too Teddy." She paused, "Are you ready to go my love?"

"Boss time?" he asked

He heard Hermione laugh once again, "Yes Teddy, Boss time."

Her watched as they both got up from the small table they were seated while Teddy lead the way out the door excitedly to what he assumed was the apparition point. After they were out of sight Remus got up from his seat, prophet in hand and made his way home for the night, alone once again.

 **Hogwarts**

 _ **Sirius Black's Private Quarters**_

 _ **August 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001**_

"What _are you doing here?_ " Sirius exclaimed, "They are in the castle now, what if she or anyone else sees you!"

"I've been hiding for three years, she won't see me." Remus replied, "I saw them again yesterday."

"What do you think you're gonna do then moony? Walk up to her and Teddy and scream 'Surprise!'"

"I'm not stupid pads."

"Well you're acting pretty stupid right now, there are people in this castle who would shit themselves if you just came wandering up to them."

"Who's here?" Remus asked

"You don't know?" Sirius sighed, "Severus is teaching potions with the Malfoy spawn, Neville Is the Herbology professor, Minerva still teaching transfiguration, and Hagrid will be here until he croaks. Hermione got him a wand you know?"

"I didn't know actually."

"How much do you not know? It's been three years Remus."

"Kingsley doesn't say much, I can only see Andromeda if Teddy isn't there these days, and fuck Sirius you live in the castle now, I can't just waltz in."

"You could, you know?"

"What?"

"Kingsley told me that you have the clearance to come back, apparently have for some time."

"Yeah..." Remus started

Sirius interrupted, "You should consider it. You would change lives for the better, you know."

"What would it even matter? They'd hate me, gods Hermione would kill me Sirius!"

"I think she'd do a lot more than kill you." Sirius said to himself

"I can hear you."

Sirius held his hands up, "Not trying to hide it."

Remus sighed and thought about the nights before the battle

 _Tonks stormed out of the room for the fourth time that week, needed to get some air she said. Teddy was sound asleep in his crib next to their bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the room to get a glass of water before he changed his mind for a glass of fire whisky. Huffing as he stood in the kitchen, wondering what happened to them over these past couple of months. She loved someone else and he knew that. The sadness he felt when she told him would remain in a small part of his heart would always be there._

 _She wanted to leave him, a divorce. Not that he was surprised as he stood there in the kitchen. She could have a normal life without him, but he would miss her and the love that they once shared. He knew he needed to sign those papers, she deserved at least that from him. Sitting down he accioed both a quill and the small stack of papers that would finalize everything._

 _He sat there by himself filling out the paperwork with small tears in his eyes, he loved her, he really did, but he knew that their connection had ended. It was for the best, they would still be friends and they would both love their beautiful baby together, separately._

 _His ears perked up as he heard voices coming from the sitting room._

" _Could you do it Hermione? It is all I ever ask if something were to happen."_

" _Tonks, I'm sure you both will be fine, we shouldn't make decisions like this."_

" _Please Hermione, for me and for Remus. No one could bring him happiness like you would."_

" _I don't know… I mean there's Harry and your mom that could do it…"_

" _I chose you as his godmother for a reason, if one of us doesn't survive this, I need to know that you will be there."_

 _The silence in the sitting room was deafening for Remus_

" _Only if Remus agrees, this isn't just my life, I'd do anything for Teddy."_

" _Alright I'll ask him, but my decision is you."_

" _I'm gonna go get a water." Hermione said basically running to the kitchen_

" _Oh Remus! I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake." She said walking to the fridge_

" _Can't sleep." He had muttered_

" _Oh…" "what are you working on?"_

" _Divorce papers."_

" _Oh."_

 _Remus looked up at Hermione, it looked like she had wanted to say something but thought against it._

" _I agree with Dora, it will always be you."_

" _What..."_

" _If anything happens, I want you to have Teddy."_

 _He watched as Hermione looked down at the cup of water in her hands and took a deep breath._

" _Ok." She had said in a small voice, a blush forming on her cheeks_

"You alright moony?" Sirius said bringing him back to reality.

"Just thinking…. I'm fine."

"Thinking about her again?" Sirius smirked

"More along the line of my divorce, but yeah."

Sirius obviously ignored that part. "She's quite beautiful, Teddy never shuts up about his Mia."

Remus ignored him

"You wanna know what he says?"

"Sirius."

"He's told me that she talks about you a lot, says that he looks just like you," Sirius paused, "which he does by the way, it's disgusting. She encourages his metamorphmagus, It makes her smile."

"Sirius"

"He says that her hair gets stuck and he gets to give her hugs when she's sad, that they watch muggle films together and that she makes the best cake. That her laughing makes him laugh and they will laugh together while she tickles him. That she gets nervous when he rides a broom with harry because he scraped his knee one time. He knows its only because she cares, that she'll even kiss it after healing it."

"Sirius stop. Please"

"Why moony! You could be apart of this! Their life! Hermione's life! If you would just do something about it!"

I can't just..."

"Why not!" Sirius yelled, "They never found a body, you're not even technically dead."

"BECAUSE I CAN'T HURT HER AGAIN. I CAN'T LOOK AT MY SON AND HERMIONE IN THE EYE THAT I'VE BEEN ALIVE ALL THIS TIME"

"You can Remus, you're just being a coward." Sirius said seriously, "Be a fucking Gryffindor and go tell her!"

"Don't you understand?" he said through tears, "I can't… I just can't."

"You can. Teddy deserves it, Dora would want him to know you."

Remus sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, hiding was easier, but he desperately wanted to see everyone again. He sighed, stopped the small tears as they threatened to fall once again.

"Will you come with me?" Remus asked shakily

"Of course." Sirius said setting his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, Teddy should be sleeping but Hermione is surely awake."

 _ **Headmistresses Office**_

 _ **Private Quarters**_

Once they got to the door to Hermione's office Remus's breath caught in his throat

"I can't do this." He said as he started backing away

"We did not just run around this castle, sneaking around like first years for you to put your tail between your legs. It's fine. Cast a disillusionment so she can't see you." He did as he was told.

"Good now," Sirius turned to face the phoenix, "bubble blowers."

The phoenix began to turn allowing them inside

"What kind of pass…" Remus started

"Teddy picks them, he thinks bubbles are hilarious"

Remus swallowed as they made their way into the office.

The room looked similar to the way it did when this was Minerva's office. The largeness has never failed to surprise him every time he came here before and during the war. The phoenix still stood tall as it noticed their presence in the room. He looked at them as though he was expecting them. The pensive wasn't hidden anymore and sat proud with memories scattered around it. Books were organized on the shelves or sitting open on her desk left sitting, he doubted that she forgot about them. Toys were off to the back room sprawled everywhere along with children's books. He smiled, of course Hermione read with him.

"She must be in her private quarters." Sirius said bringing him back to the situation.

They walked through the door, knocking first and then letting themselves in when no one answered the door. The sitting room was empty, the only thing that made Remus aware they were here was the child's cup along with the cup of tea that sat together on the coffee table while the fire flickered quietly flickering across from it.

Then he saw her.

Hermione sat next to Teddy's bed, she seemed to be waiting as he heard the water in a room nearby, not much time passed before Teddy came scrambling into his bed, immediately getting under the covers and looking at her expectantly.

"Hmmm, what should we hear tonight? Any suggestions?"

His son looked like he was taken her offer very seriously, and he saw the hair on his head change from the sandy blonde to a light shade of blue before he spoke.

"Uncle Harry's Wedding!" He exclaimed

"Ooooo that's a good one Ted!" Sirius exclaimed just as loudly

"Sirius!" Hermione squealed, "you scared the hell out of me!"

"Language headmistress." Sirius smirked, "young ears in the room."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's late, why aren't you in your quarters"

"The question is Hermione, is why aren't you in mine?" he smirked again

"I will hex you." She sternly said

Teddy interrupted giggling "Mia will Paddy"

Remus stopped a laugh before he gave himself away.

"Teddy. Big Guy. It's Padfoot" Sirius sighed

Teddy ignored Sirius and excitedly turned back to Hermione

"Story Mia! Story!"

"Don't worry my important news can wait until your done." Sirius said

Hermione sighed, "Okay love get comfy. Ready?"

"Yes!" Teddy yawned, "Ready!"

"Ok"

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had a small wedding, completely unplanned. Gamma Molly was so angry. She told them that they needed to wait but your mommy thought it was a wonderful idea to bring that happiness back to the house for a least a little while. Your daddy didn't agree either, but he would say anything just to see your mommy's hair to turn red. He'd tell her that she finally matched Uncle Charlie."

Remus thought about the wedding as she told the story

 _Harry and Ginny's wedding was beautiful and small, just how everyone liked it. Light blue and white took over the back yard as they danced together at the reception. His ex-wife danced lovingly with Charlie Weasley while Hermione swayed with his son and the infant giggled softly in her arms. She had looked beautiful that day. Her bridesmaid dress matched the theme and her curly hair flowed free around her._

" _Ask her to dance already mate."_

 _Remus looked up to see Ron Weasley standing there next to him with a look on his face that was completely humorous._

" _I'll go take the baby from her and you can dance the night away."_

" _I don't…"_

" _You've been staring at her for 15 minutes, it's getting sad, now if you'll excuse me, I have a baby to sit with."_

 _He watched as Ron walked over to Hermione and took the baby to the table where Molly Weasley sat and handed Teddy to her while she gushed over the small suit his child had worn that day._

 _Ron looked up and pointedly looked at him, Remus put his hands up in defeat and walked over to the witch._

" _Would you like to dance?" he asked_

" _Remus! … Oh of course! …. I mean, yes I'd love too." She said standing up_

 _He put his arm tightly around her waist and held her hand as they began to dance. He remembered the blush on her face as he pulled her close. They danced together for hours it seemed, she laughed at his lame jokes or when one of them accidentally stepped on their shoes. Most importantly he remembered how she looked at him, like no one else mattered, like she was genuinely interested in what he had to say. He could've danced with her all night._

" _How are you doing Remus?" she asked_

" _I'm alright I suppose…"_

" _What is it? You can tell me."_

" _I don't know how to say this Mia…"_

 _She looked at him with those big hazel eyes, waiting for him to finish._

" _Would you like to join me for dinner after this is all over?"_

 _He felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat_

" _I'd love too" she said while smiling brightly_

 _He kissed her that night, and It was a kiss he didn't want to forget_

"It looks like he fell asleep" Hermione stated calmly, "be quiet shutting his door, it'll wake him up"

He followed Hemione and Sirius back into the sitting room

"Now _Paddy_ what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning" she stated

"C'mon its Padfoot." He started, "Ok but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" she said standing up

"You may want to sit back down for this."

"Just tell me."

"Promise you won't hit me."

"I'm going to if you don't tell me"

Remus watched Sirius take a deep breath as Hermione stared at him just as Teddy had to her earlier

"Remus is alive."

"What…"

"And in the castle"

He watched Hermione's face fall and felt the sadness that immediately went over her face

"I don't…"

"Actually!" he said nervously walked over to where Remus was standing, "He's in this room."

"Sirius… I don't…."

Without warning Sirius removed his charm to reveal himself to her.

"Oh merlin…. Remus?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

And with that he watched the women he loved, promptly burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I may be enjoying myself slightly to much_

 _My goal was to update once a week, which is a schedule I try and stick to, but I just wanted to continue to the next chapter_

 _Thank you so much for enjoying_

 _~Please review if you'd like~_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Headmistresses Office**_

 _ **Private Quarters**_

Remus watched as Hermione cried as Sirius held her in his arms whispering specifically so his intense hearing still wouldn't understand his words. Hermione's face slowly contorted in confusion while the sadness sat on the back burner of her feelings. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know If she believed what Sirius was saying or not. Quickly, too quickly for Remus to respond properly, Hermione began to walk over, radiating in confidence and sadness all at the same time and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pushing him into the wall with all her force and pointing the elder wand at his throat.

"What did Harry tell all of us before the battle of Hogwarts!?" she cried

"Hermione…" Sirius started

"Answer me!" she yelled

Remus looked at Hermione with sad eyes, "Don't hesitate, do what you feel is right for the situation, protect the injured and fight for what you want you want to see in tomorrow, and never forget the words of Dumbledore, after all of this, remember to turn on the light to find your happiness."

She removed the wand front his throat and back away from him, her eyes never fully making a connection with his as she turned to face Sirius.

"And you knew? … This entire time?" she asked through tears

Sirius stood met her eyes, "I knew Mia, I knew and I'm so sorry, Kingsley told me that I couldn't say a word."

"Kingsley knows, that complete moron knows!" she cried, "Are you fucking kidding me? Does anyone else know?" she said gesturing her between the three of them as she seemed to be trying to stop herself from crying anymore

"Yes. Andromeda knows…." Remus interrupted

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled, "Teddy and I go see her for lunch quite often and I've never noticed that piece of information."

She turned completely toward Remus, her hair wrapping around her waist with the swift movement

"Have you been visiting Teddy when she watches him?"

"I stopped going when he turned one…. I didn't want him to tell you if he remembered…."

"Oh merlin…." Hermione sighed through her tears and she fell to a sitting position on the floor again

Sirius made eye contact with Remus as Hermione sat and wept with slow deep breaths as she continued to attempt to calm herself down. Neither Remus or Sirius could bring themselves to say or do anything as she continued to sit with her legs crossed and her head sitting delicately in her hands.

Remus noticed Teddy tiredly entering the room with a small fox situated comfortably in between his arm and torso as the toddler made his way into the room "Mia?"

Hermione looked up at the boy with red puffy eyes, she had realized that she had never silenced the boys room after they had left.

"You cry?" Teddy said wandering slowly towards her, dropping the fox in the process, completely unaware of the two men watching on either side of the room.

Remus watched, as Teddy climbed into Hermione's lap and hugged her tightly with as much strength as his small arms could muster, while a small sob escaped from Hermione's lips as she hugged him just as tightly, neither of them moving from the wooden floor beneath them. He had caused that sob to escape from her lips and it broke his heart to watch the scene in front of him.

Teddy scrambled out of Hermione's hold and ran to get her the fox that was forgotten on the floor and handed it to her. Remus watched as she took the small animal into her arms. Teddy pointed at Hermione and he heard the small voice once again,

"I help you not be sad Mia," Teddy pointed, "Don't moves."

They all watched as Teddy ran from the room again as fast as his legs would take him as he disappeared no one said a word as they waited for the toddler to return with whatever he had planned. After a couple of minutes of listening to him drag things around his room here in Hogwarts, he emerged with a small bottle of something that Remus didn't recognize. Something muggle he assumed.

"Open please." He gestured the bottle to Hermione. She took it from his hands and sat the lid down on the floor next to her.

The toddler began fishing for something within the bottle, and when he finally grasped the handle with his small fingers he sat on the ground in front of Hermione and began to blow on the hole at the end of the stick. Remus watched at Teddy began to blow small and large bubble into Hemione's face and the area around them both with a large smile on his face. After a couple moments a small laugh escaped from Hermione's mouth that sounded shaky and uneven, but Remus was happy to hear it nonetheless.

Teddy then gave the bottle and stick to Hermione and stared at her with his normal brown eyes as he patiently waited for her to blow the bubbles back at him.

Hermione took the stick into her hand and began to blow the bubbles in a similar faction that Teddy had done before her. He began to attempt to catch them in his hands and squeal with they popped before he had the chance to grab them. Hermione muttered a charm and the bubbles began to bounce around the toddler instead of popping below him and his laughter filled the room and it was soon followed by Hermione's, and Remus felt like he could watch this small moment for the rest of his life.

Remus watched as Hermione grabbed Teddy and pulled him into a hug muttering that she loved him so very much and that he always knew just want to do.

"You are up way past your bedtime my love, I am so sorry for waking you up." Hermione said louder

"Tis okay. We watch a movie?"

"Is that your hint to me that you want to sleep in my bed?" Hermione said with a small laugh

"We sleep good."

Sirius interrupted before Hermione could respond, "How about you and I go start the movie and Mia will be up soon yeah?"

Teddy shoulders slumped, "Okayyyy."

Remus watched as they walked up the stairs and into what he assumes is Hermione's bedroom leaving them by themselves.

Without a second thought Remus strode over to Hermione and grabbed her hands to pull her up from off the floor and hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent as she hugged in back so tightly that Remus had a feeling she was making sure what happening is real and not a bad dream.

"I'm more pissed at you than anything, I should punch you in the mouth." She said into his shirt

"I'd deserve it." He replied sadly

She pulled out of his grasp and smacked him in the arm, "Yes you bloody would!" she said walking away from and sitting down on the sofa and began to windlessly heat up the tea that sat forgotten before.

"Are you going to tell me where the hell you have been or am I going to have to look myself."

"Why don't we look together." He said gesturing to the pensive in the other room

 _ **Headmistresses Office**_

 _ **Main Room**_

"Remove the memory or memories needed and place them into the pool, then I will lead us inside." Hermione said quietly

He brought his wand up to his temple and began removing the memory needed for this to make since to the women next to him. He dropped them into the pensive and waited for them to organize themselves. Hermione grabbed the back of Remus's head and brought him into the past with her.

 _Remus was sitting shirtless with gauze wrapped around his entire torso as he sat waiting in Kingsley's office. The clock read 8:15 a.m. and his labored breathing was the only sound in the room besides the ticking of the clock._

"Where are we?" Hermione asked

"The morning after the war." He replied quietly

"What happened to you?"

"Sectumsempra"

Hermione turned on attention back to the memory

" _Remus! How are you feeling this morning? Like shit I'd assume." Kingsley said walking into the room_

" _You'd be wrong." Remus replied, his eyes heavy_

" _Don't fall asleep on me boy! Can't have you going into comatose."_

" _Why am I here?" he asked quietly, "I'm supposed to be dead, how did I not bleed out."_

" _The curse was stopped by Sirius before it bled for too long, you are very much alive my friend."_

" _That doesn't explain why I'm here though, I should be at Hogwarts helping…"_

" _Those who survived, can cope without you for a while." Kingsley said pursing his lips, "plus your task wouldn't work if they knew you were alive anyways."_

" _What?"_

" _Oh yeah, you've been determined `missing in action' as Ms. Granger so gracefully called it. Which is great news!"_

" _How is that great news in the slightest bit?" he said getting up from his chair, "I need to get back to them and tell them I'm alive."_

 _Kingsley flicked his wand and locked the door before Remus could get to it and huffed._

" _We have things to discuss and once you're done you can go say hello." Kingsley gestured to the chair. "please at least listen to what I have to say."_

 _Remus sighed and turned about looking at Kingsley once again and nodded, "I don't really have a choice."_

" _Wonderful!"_

 _Remus rolled his eyes_

 _Kingsley clasped his hands and began, "There has been word, that the death eaters that escaped last night are going to begin attacking the brilliant golden trio in the coming months, certain death eaters want to go after Hermione and certain members want to go after Ron, and basically all of the want a go at Harry."_

" _What would that do to solve anything?"_

" _C'mon Remus don't be daft, the main concern at this moment is what they will be planning and when they attack we can bring them in and attempt to stop all of this. No one can find Greyback or Dolohov specifically. Other important death eaters that got away would be Macnair and the less concerning Malfoys, but they got away either way. We need to make sure that they are captured and those who are guilty are sent to Azkaban."_

"He just lied to you." Hemione interrupted

"How?"

"I killed Greyback at Hogwarts before he could turn Lavender, he knows that because he was there."

"I see…"

" _What do I have to do with any of this."_

" _Your situation of being currently missing, could help with bringing in the remaining death eaters, they won't expect a dead man!"_

" _You're out of your mind."_

" _You could bring in help! It won't take long and then you can return to the living!"_

" _I have a child, I cannot just leave him behind."_

" _Oh please Ms. Granger has him, she's capable, she'll be perfectly fine."_

" _You just said she's in danger, so by comparison my sons in danger."_

" _That's why this so important! Keeping them safe!_

"What a shit job he did at keeping us safe." Hermione mumbled to herself

"What?" Remus sternly looked at her

"Oh… Nothing."

The memory began to fade as both of them were thrown out of the pensive and Remus found himself looked up at the ceiling as the pain in his back went up his spine as he laid on the hard floor beneath him as Hermione stood above him with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm guessing you haven't done that often." She said as she offered him her hand pulling him up off the ground.

"It's been a few years."

"Who helped you catch them?"

"What?" he shifted

"Kingsley said that you could have people help you, and I'm assuming since you've been gone for 3 years and throughout those 3 years death eaters were being captured "occasionally" during this time, I know you accepted, but I know you didn't do it alone, so what I'm asking, is who helped you."

"Sirius helped me."

He watched as her eyes widened and she faced away from him and put her hands on his desk as she took deep breaths. He heard her heart beating widely and thought for a moment that she may cry again.

"This entire time? He knew where you were, and that you were alive and breathing. _Gods_ I'm going to be sick."

Remus walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "He was under the vow Hermione, he couldn't say anything."

"But you could've!" she said turning to him once again, "How am I supposed to explain this to Teddy? That suddenly his dad is here and ALIVE!"

"Don't tell him yet, I want everyone to be informed so they have time to process this…." He put his hands on each of her shoulders, "I want to be here when you tell him."

"Then you better get yourself ready to tell everyone, because he's bound to notice. He's intelligent and will know if something is different."

"Ok… I'm so sorry."

Hermione sighed, "Don't apologize for something you can't change.

Before Remus could respond Sirius walked into the room.

"He's asleep." Sirius said to Hermione

"Thank you, Paddy, now if you don't mind, I have a term to finish preparing for."

"Hermione…" Sirius started

"Enough for tonight, create a room close to yours for Remus, it's better for him to be in the castle anyways."

"Hermione I..."

"Goodnight Gentleman. Please see yourselves out." She said and started walking away tiredly

"Goodnight _Headmistress"_ Sirius smirked sadly

"Remus has a busy few days ahead of him, as do you. I suggest getting some sleep. I shall see you both in the next couple of days…... Now goodnight."

Hermione finished walking into the door of her private quarters dimming the lights in her office as she did so and shut the door softly behind her.

"A busy couple of days indeed." Remus frowned as he made his way out of the office following Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

_HI! Kind of sticking to schedule_

 _I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am_

 _Do you guys enjoy Remus's POV? Or would you prefer more of Hermione?_

 _~Please review if you'd like~_

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Whomping Willow**_

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2001**_

"Paddy Paddy!" Teddy yelled as he ran down the castle halls. He had broken free of Hermione's grasp as soon as he spotted the Animagus that morning by the whomping willow.

"Teddy! Don't run, that tree will harm you if you are not careful!" he heard Hermione call in the distance.

Sirius embraced the toddler tightly as Remus watched Hermione make her way down the pathway. She wore long green robes and her hair was knotted tightly on the crown of her head. She looked beautiful in every way to me, confidence radiated off her as she finally reunited with the toddler and Sirius.

"Do you have everything prepared for tonight?" he heard her ask

Sirius sighed and sat the toddler dawn, "as much as I can, he hasn't taken wolfsbane."

He watched as Hermione's face contorted with worry, "I'll begin brewing it for the time being, Severus, will need to take over for me for a small period while I am unavailable on the 30th in November."

Hermione looked over to where Teddy was currently speaking wildly to Hagrid while the half-giant laughed softly at the toddler's antics.

"You're lining up with the full moon this month."

She brought her attention back to Sirius, "It's my constant punishment, four times a year, the moon reminds me that I am never really in control."

"It's not your fault Mia, you'll get the potion right and the curse will go away." He gestured to the tattoo on the back on her neck, "then that will no longer constantly remind you of upcoming moon, it'll just be beautiful."

"It's always beautiful, all of my additions are. This one though is perfect."

"For more than one reason." Sirius smirked

Hermione pursed her lips, "Anyways, it's just like the lycanthropy solution, always almost there, but never solved."

"Neither of them are curses Hermione."

"I'm aware." She paused, "Remus's condition is not his fault, but this," she says gesturing her hands around herself, "is mine."

Sirius put his hands on her shoulders, "You and Snape will fix it, that bastard will roll in his grave when you are awake and aware for the first time in three years."

"Always so disgustingly positive Black." Severus said interrupting their conversation.

"Snape, love the washed hair look, you should do it more often." Sirius smirked

"Sirius." Hermione sternly said.

Snape glared at the Animagus, "The students are arriving, lets go say hello to the first years, _Headmistress"_

"Of course. Hagrid! will you watch Teddy until we can get into the Great Hall for me please?"

"Sure Hermione!" Hagrid yelled, "Won't even notice him gone!"

Remus watched as Hermione walked away with Snape, her arm wrapped around his so that he may guide her to the front of the school where the new coming first years will see Hogwarts for the very first time.

"You can come out now yah pansy." He heard the smirk in Sirius's voice.

"Where the hell is she going in November?" he growled

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Of course I heard it! she wasn't exactly hiding what she was saying."

"She doesn't need too."

"Tell me, what she was talking about."

"She has amazing senses, she knew you were here, you should ask her yourself."

"Amazing senses?" Remus's brow furrowed, "is she…?"

"Oh no! not at all, we all wish she was, less heartbreaking that way, we would've known what to do when it first happened. Hell, wolfsbane is completely useless, only heavily sedating her works."

"I'm not certain I understand."

"After the moon, we'll sneak into her office and ill take you into the pensive, that's where I keep the memory, id rather it not be in the back of my mind, I prefer the blurriness of that night."

Remus growled lowly

"And that's another reason why we are waiting! Can't have you freaking out the day before the full moon." He clapped a hand on his back, "I don't really want to deal with an angry moony yet."

"Hmmph."

"Enough of that, C'mon, I have first years to ruin!"

"She's going to kill you."

"She always wants to kill me, that's normal."

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom**_

 _ **September 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2001**_

"Good morning class!" Sirius said as he made his way into the classroom of third years, "For these first couple weeks of class I want to focus on the well-known boggart."

He heard murmurs throughout the classroom, "Now who can tell me what a boggart is?"

"Valerie Bell is it?"

"Yes sir. A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear"

"Wonderful, now today we are going to go through the spell to face a boggart, now repeat after me, without your wands please, _Riddikulus!"_

"Riddikulus!" They all said in unison

"Again! _Riddikulus!"_

"Riddikulus!"

"Fantastic! Now who would like to go first?"

He could've laughed at the look on all their faces. "You all know who Ron Weasley is yes?"

All the students nodded furiously, "His boggart is a large spider, made it fall all over the floor on roller skates in his third year, it isn't that bad."

He clapped his hands, "Now as I said! Who wants to go first?"

The students in the classroom began to line up as Sirius continued to show them the proper way to use the spell he provided for them. Remus sat on the side of the room charmed to not be seen or scented as snakes, trolls, and even quills lacking the ink they needed come out of the closet that the boggart sat in as each student went and conquered their fears one by one. He saw as Hermione stepped quietly into the room and sent a smirk Sirius's way as he shot her one of his gleaming smiles.

A few students went until a small quiet child stepped into the front of the room and a dementor stepped out of the closet and everyone in the classroom including Sirius froze. He couldn't bring himself to move as Hermione strode across the room and pushed Sirius and the small boy out of the way and ignored as they both fell to the floor. Remus couldn't take his eyes off what he saw.

Plain as day, the boggart morphed into a large red tinted moon surrounded by clouds and stars in the sky, after a moment of silence he heard her mutter a small Riddikulus and the moon glowed and began to take the form of a disco ball, not a moment after she casted the boggart back into the closet and turned to Sirius.

"I think that is quite enough for today."

"Class dismissed." He heard Sirius say quietly.

All the students scrambled quietly around the room gathering their things and leaving to what he assumed was the great hall to begin their early lunch.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting a dementor." Sirius said as he laughed lowly

"I noticed." Hermione said and began to laugh a small bit, "Good start to the year, you've scared them."

"Looks like I need to go over the patronus sooner than planned."

"The patronus was always my favorite, you know, I was so excited when I conjured it for the first time, it was an otter then." Hermione laughed at the memory, "It's quite odd though."

"What's odd?"

"My patronus is not the same as my Animagus form, it never has been."

Hermione is an Animagus?

"Wait so your patronus is an otter and your Animagus is a fox?"

"It would make more since if my patronus was still an otter." Hermione sighed

"Is it not?" Sirius asked with a curious expression on his face

"Harry told me that one day, after the war people would start to question it, but no matter what I do, or what memory I think of, the animal never changes. I've tried to conjure the otter again, many times, but every time I have failed. He told me that I should be thankful for it, that every time I send one, it's because of my happiest memory. The only memory I can ever think of."

" _Hermione, I love you." He smiled down at her like she was the only women on the planet that could make him utter those words with such ease. Any hesitation she may have had their relationship was now forgotten and she smiled into another one of his heart stopping kisses._

" _I love you too Remus."_

 _They heard the noises of a gurgling baby next to them in his swing as the month-old baby looked up at them and began giggling as Hermione scooped him up and snuggled him close to her._

" _And I also love you Teddy so very much."_

Hermione raised her wand and waved it around and said clearly, "Expecto Patronum"

Remus watched as the blue light emerged from her wand and a large wolf emerged and danced around the length of the room running through desks not wasting a moment before it disappeared through the large window on the edge of the room.

Sirius followed the wolf around the room and out the window, "Remus."

Hermione looked as though she was unsure about what to do in this situation.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

Remus let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _ **Headmistresses Office**_

 _Hermione's POV_

"I'm going crazy Harry!" Hermione said pacing the room

Harry interrupted the start of her rant "Are you sure that its really him?" __

"I am 100% sure, that's why I am freaking out!"

"Does Teddy know?"

"No! I told him he had to reemerge himself and tell other people before I tell Teddy."

"Well then in the next couple of days he should tell people, I can take him to the Weasleys since I know you can only leave on the weekends basically."

"You'd do that?"

"I did offer to do it, so yes."

"You need to stop hanging out with Sirius."

"What?"

"The sass."

"I never have sass."

"Mhmm."

"What I don't."

"I'm ignoring you and the denial that you're facing." She turned to face the door to her private quarters, "Teddy are you ready yet? Harry's ready to go."

"Coming Mia!"

"He gets hurt again, I will come to your house and tell your pregnant wife where you keep the chocolate frogs."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't tempt me Potter."

"OKAY! Teddy let's go see Auntie Ginny!" he motioned to go through the fire place, "I'll see you this weekend Mia, Bring Remus!"

Hermione sighed and sat down at her desk before she needed to meet Severus and Draco to start making the wolfbane potion and continuing to develop her personal cure. She wasn't a werewolf that was certain, but something Dolohov did that night was for sure dark magic. It left a nasty scar that went down her left eye and stopped at the top of her lip, turned her brown eye to a bright blue and heightened her senses to a mortifying height. All of this she could deal with, losing her mind four times a year was something none of them were expecting, nothing could control it. Apparently, her eyes turned a bright yellow and she attacked anything that moved, she was disgusted with herself. Severus found out that the only way to control this was to strongly sedate her for the night, keeping her in a field of spells was doing to much damage to continue to use it.

Getting up from her desk she signaled the phoenix off to her right, to do whatever it pleases tonight, she knew it would be a while before she could return to her bed, she still had a few hours of daylight and didn't want to waste it, pitying herself and with that she exited her office and headed to the potions masters room.

 _Remus's POV_

He watched as Hermione exited her office, swiftly walking down toward the Slytherin dungeons. Him and Sirius were currently speaking into her office once again, so Remus could see what he was talking about.

"C'mon she's gone." Sirius said walking towards her office.

They walked around the large phoenix and made their way towards the pensive.

"This is not for the faint of heart Remus, people got hurt that night."

"Who?"

Sirius swallowed and lowered his head, "you'll just have to see."

And with that he pulled Remus's head into the pensive. People really needed to stop yanking him so forcefully. He is capable.


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanted to separate these chapters because I want to rate this one as an M because of the violence at the beginning._

 _As always, I hope you are enjoying this story – I couldn't help myself with the "Always" remark gosh I'm such a sucker for it._

 _I would like to clarify that this is a matter of fiction, and I have changed the story to fit with what I would like to see happen in the Harry Potter universe concerning Remione. This is non-canon and I will continue to morph different series of events to fit with what I wish to write. For example, Harry and Ginny's Wedding, I moved it to before the war, (as it clearly states) so that they could dance together._

 _Thank you and I hope that this makes since._

 _This chapter is a little shorter because I wanted to continue with the cliffhanger without getting to far ahead of myself._

 _~None of the characters belong to me~_

 _~Please review if you would like~_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Headmistresses Office**_

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2001**_

"We should have waited until tomorrow like I said, you would've been to tired to be angry." Sirus said as they entered the pensive.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Remus assured, "I persuaded you, so I'll have to keep my cool."

"Sure. I believe everything you're saying."

The memory began to form around them. Remus noticed that not a lot of people were present. Harry and Ginny sat on a small sofa that was against the wall while memory Sirius spoke adamantly to Hermione about the fact that she finally got her Animagus form down and how he wouldn't have to go alone anymore. Teddy slept soundly in a swing near Hermione, he was so small. Snape stood in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He was currently standing in Grimmauld place.

"This is about five months after the war."

Remus nodded

" _Granger!" Draco yelled through the hallway as he entered the room._

" _What Malfoy?"_

" _I can't find anything about that bloody curse, I have no idea what it is." He sighed and sat next to her_

" _I'm sure we'll figure it out Mione, don't worry." Harry said softly, "C'mon lets all go outside and sit, that red moon is supposed to show itself tonight, we should go outside to watch it."_

" _I'll take Teddy up and meet you guys out there." Sirius said placing a kiss on Hermione's head causing her to blush before walking away with the baby in hands._

"What the fuck was that?" Remus growled

"Oh stop, she's gorgeous I didn't know you were alive yet." Sirius laughed, "Control yourself."

"did you…" Remus started

"No. Now focus."

 _They all made their way outside slowly conjuring up chairs and sitting down quietly, Hermione groaned as she sat down in her chair and closed her eyes._

" _You alright Granger?" Draco asked_

" _Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel sore and my fucking face hurts."_

" _You don't have to keep the glamour up here, we don't care It distracts from your big mouth."_

" _Really appreciate the sediment Malfoy but I'm fine."_

 _Sirius walked back outside and sat near Hermione and Draco_

" _I've always been a fan of blue eyes, you know?"_

" _Shut the fuck up." Hermione said laughing_

 _Draco spoke up again, "It doesn't make since to me why the color changed, it must mean something right?" he gestured to everyone, "or both eyes would've turned blue, not just the one with the scar. So, I'm not understanding why he even did it in the first place."_

" _Well she didn't really give him the time to explain himself, it's to bad that the bastard got away in the first place." Severus interrupted_

" _I'm sure she'll get him in the future right Hermione?"_

 _5…_

 _Hermione stood up and walked across the lawn facing the moon as it began to rise high in the sky, her eyes far away and her posture stiff, it was as if she couldn't hear a word anyone was saying anymore._

 _4…_

" _Granger?" Draco said walking towards her slowly, she kept her eye contact with the rising moon as Draco grabbed her, keeping her from falling to the ground. "Granger?!" Draco yelled as he held her in his arms, she said nothing in return, but a small growl rose from the bottom of her throat._

 _3…_

" _What's going on!" Draco yelled towards Severus. Hermione eyes dilated as the red moon rose proudly in the sky and her mouth opened wide baring the large canines that were so similar to the ones they had seen before. She began to yell painfully, and a cackling laugh exited her mouth. Her nails grew longer and began to claw into Draco's back as he screamed in pain._

 _2…_

 _Hermione threw Draco off her and he landed on the group of chairs in pain. The blood seeped out through the gashes in his shirt. Not wasting a moment Severus picked up Draco and ran into the house once again leaving the rest of them outside._

" _Hermione?" Harry started_

" _Get back Harry! Go inside!" Sirius yelled_

" _Did you see what she just did! I'm not leaving you out here. She's still human."_

" _She may be human but that's not Hermione." Sirius told him_

 _1…_

 _She stalked toward Harry with such spend Sirius barely had time to transform into his Animagus and hit her full force on the side, her rib cracking in the progress. She turned around and grabbed the dog by the throat and growled so furiously into his face. The dog began to whimper but made no decision to back away from a fight if she wanted one. She threw the dog and he landed with a grunt and a snap to what was sure his arm. The dogs paw lifted off the ground to keep the pressure off but continued to run towards the women._

" _Sirius no!" Harry yelled_

 _Hermione yelped in pain as the dog's teeth connected with her leg with a bone crushing motion, she looked down at him and her teeth barred at him in a smiling manner that made Harry take steps back because it looked so animal. Sirius let go and was tossed away again like a rag doll as the woman with the large yellow eyes stared at him as she stood on the obvious broken leg as if she couldn't even feel the break. With the dog not making a motion to come at her again she turned her attention to the couple standing to her left. The scar on her face showing in the light of the moon, the jagged movements of the thing made Harry look away slightly. He stared into her eyes and knew that he would not forget the fear that came to him as she stalked towards him slowly._

" _Stupefy!" he yelled but she continued towards him. "What the hell?"_

" _Cave inimicum!" Severus casted over the two forms standing stupidly in front of clear danger_

 _Hermione stopped her ascend and growled at Severus stalking towards him_

" _Protego horribilis!" "Fianto Duri!" "Repello Inimicum!" Severus yelled_

 _A barrier formed over Hermione's staggering form as she seemed to not hear or see his spells keeping her from getting anywhere outside of the small barrier. She growled and with full force pushed herself into the side of the shield and yelped in pain as she was thrown backwards hitting the ground, finishing off the break in her leg. Blistering began to form on her arms where she attempted to claw at Severus who stood shocked at the other side of the barrier, he didn't even notice as Harry ran over to Sirius's side and attempted to pick him up off the ground._

 _Severus looked at Hermione and watched her crawl slowly over, her leg dragging behind her as the blood seeped out onto the ground to the edge of the barrier and looked at him with the yellow eyes that lacked any type of depth as she smiled at him and began to cackle loudly. Sirius looked at her with fear and Harry attempted to ignore her entirely as he dragged the injured man into the house. Severus looked into the witch's eyes and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus" and the witch lay flat on the ground unconscious as the memory began to fade with Severus sitting on the ground and observing the witch like an animal in her cage._

They both were removed from the pensive and Remus's breathing was labored as Sirius watched him from a few feet away.

"I told you it wasn't for the faint of heart."

"Don't talk yet." He put his hand up, "Lets just get to the shack before she gets back. It's going to be a long night."

They exited and headed down to the shrieking shack. Remus could feel the wolf inside him stirring at the anger he felt. He wasn't sure who he was mad at, Sirius for attacking Hermione, or Hermione attacking them all so furiously. Severus stopped her from hurting anyone else, he'll have to bring that up sometime. They reached the streaking shack and his bones began to move and shift as he fell to the ground howling out in agonizing pain as the wolf took him completely over for the first time in years, he didn't get the chance to notice the fox striding into the room as moony took over.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **Shrieking Shack**_

 _ **September 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2001**_

Remus awoke with a headache and his bones ached as he attempted to move and find his discarded clothes from the night before. His hands moved around the wooden floor before he caught a familiar scent in the room.

Hermione

"Your pants are over here. Though I don't know how equip they would be, seeing as they are in complete shreds." He raised his hand to Hermione looking at him with her eyebrow raised. "Luckily a fox brought you spare clothes since you seem to have forgotten yours." She said walking towards him and sitting the folded clothes next to his head. "Don't' worry I won't look." She said smirking into his ear.

He grunted as she turned around and exited the shack to wait outside for the men to change into something more presentable than being naked. Once they were both dressed, he noticed three potions sitting innocently next to the door with a small note attached. He recognized the feminine writing.

 _Calming draught, PepperUp Potion, Draught of Peace_ He smiled at the potions and began to drink them all.

"I can't believe she didn't make any for me. You were a right ass last night." Sirius said tiredly as they both made their way outside.

"You both may sleep in my quarters today, I'll fill in for you Sirius." She said as soon as they made it outside

"Don't you need to rest?" Remus asked his anger slowly returning from the memory from last night

"I'm fine, now go on." She continued smirking sadly, "you already know the new password, so see yourselves in."

They both gawked at her as she made her way back to the castle.

 _Fuck_


	5. Chapter 5

~So how was that? ~

~I wasn't sure if I wanted that idea to be apart of this story, but I'm a sucker for drama~

~As always, none of the characters belong to me~

I was thinking of writing a Sirimione fic when this is over, I do have a Dramione to finish as well

Ah so many ideas, well anyways, hopefully you enjoy this, we will be getting into some unanswered questions shortly.

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Severus Snape's Potion Workroom**_

 _ **September 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione walked into the potions workroom and promptly ignored the two men standing on the other side of the room, working on something that she probably didn't want to know about. Huffing to herself she sat her wand down on the empty table and stomped over to the cauldron containing the sedative for the coming full moon. It was nearly ready.

"I take it you had a long night?" Severus drawled

"Nothing that a little glamour can't fix." She huffed, "Men are quite stupid, do you know that?"

"Since I am a man myself, I'll have to tell you, that I don't" Severus said pursing his lips, "But Malfoy over here might, Draco! Are you aware that you are stupid?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Draco replied, focused on the cauldron in front of him.

"I don't mean you two, though if I tried hard enough I wouldn't need to use the confundus charm to get the dazed expression Draco here gets when words get two big." Hermione said with a smirk on her lips

"You and I both know I am as annoying as you are."

Hermione turned away and sniffed the potion closely, it smelled eerily like wolfsbane potion but thanks to Severus, tasted like nothing. It was just a sedative after all. The soft yellow in the cauldron let her know that it was near completion. She continued to mumble to herself as the boys tried not to notice that she was mumbling about stupid dogs and how they needed to keep their noses up their own ass.

"Granger just tell us what's wrong, you've been sulking for nearly 20 minutes." Draco said again without looking up from his potion, "You're not going to stop until you say something."

She sighed and turned around, dropping the small knife from her hands as she sat there, not quite making the proper eye contact she needed for this conversation.

"C'mon out with it, I've got more important things to worry about." Snape said sitting on the chair next to him

"Let's just say, I will need to start brewing Wolfsbane again." She said quietly

Draco opened his mouth to reply but Severus beat him to the same question

"Now, why would that be?" he asked with one of his eyebrows raised

Shrugging her shoulders "I haven't really decided though, he may not make it to the next one, breaking into my office and using my pensive is quite the invasion of privacy."

"Are we talking about who I think?" Draco said

"Well two people broke into my office but not both have been mourned for the last three years."

"Remus?" Draco said considerably shocked

"Alive! Yes, but not even two weeks back and has already went behind by back and looked at memories with my so called friend, may I add." She said sighing but continued, "that he was _never_ supposed to see."

"What hold on, "Draco started, "He's alive." Hermione nodded, "and you hadn't thought about saying anything before now?"

"I have having a personal crisis about it for a while now. Didn't really come to mind at the time."

"Well that sure is a surprise." Severus stated, "Out of curiosity what memory did they look at?"

"What memory do you bloody think?!" she yelled, Draco unconsciously reached for the faint scars that are plastered across his back, making Hermione flinch as she calmed back down.

"I'm sorry, you know that right?" she said walking over to Draco

"I know." He assured, "It's fine." he finalized sitting down and not quite making eye contact with her.

"Not to ruin the moment." Severus said awkwardly, "But why are you so upset about his return, shouldn't you be…. I don't know…. Happy?"

"Sediment is weird coming out of your mouth Severus." Hermione laughed, "but I should be… I'm just too angry about him being alive this whole time and not saying anything."

"Noted." Severus continued, "You complain two much, I'd be hiding away from you too if it meant silence for a wonderful sounding three years."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione began again, "It's the point though, Teddy thinks he dead, everything thinks he's dead, he can't just saunter it like everything fine after three years!"

"Why can't he?" Hermione looked at Draco pointedly, "All I'm saying is that a body was never found, it would be quite simple, and don't get me wrong but as far as I'm concerned, everyone will be happy that their favorite werewolf is back." He finished with a wink

"You're going to make it where I won't be mad at him anymore."

"I just don't see the point in wasting all that self-pride you have, you stress too much."

"I am not wasting self-pride."

"What're you doing then? You're being stupid for being so smart."

Hermione huffed

"Don't huff, just go talk to the man, you're not even helping us. I'll start on the Wolfsbane, you can continue it before the weekend."

"Fine."

"Now get out." Severus interrupted, "Like I said I have a lot of work to do."

Hermione rolled her eyes and apparated out of the room.

"I wish I could do that."

"You and me both."

 _ **Headmistresses Office**_

 _ **September 3**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2001**_

Hermione apparated into her office with a soft _crack_ and sat the pile of papers from the school day down onto her desk. This is why she was not a teacher, she definitely preferred being headmistress. In her eyes that was much easier.

She didn't come back to her office the night before, Remus needed to regain some type of energy before they began to speak. She stayed the night in the Room of Requirement where she did some much-needed thinking after her conversation with Draco the day before. She decided that it wasn't Remus's fault, she was being stupid as Draco so nicely called it.

Sighing she picked up the two men's scent in her private quarters. _They haven't left yet_ she mused. Before forgiving them both she decided that one more scare will do them some good, and with that she apparated into her private quarters and intended to make it rather loud.

 _Remus's POV_

She wasn't back yet. That's all he could think about this entire time. When they arrived in her quarters she had already set up potions for them both to take and a note insisting that they get some rest and she would be there soon, when was soon? Apparently soon meant almost 24 hours. Breaking Remus's thoughts he heard Sirius's voice,

"Remus, you need to calm down. She does this all the time."

"What?"

"She's a busy woman, she leaves school all the time, Minerva probably needed help with a few things before everything went into full swing."

"I can't help it; my wolf is driving me crazy. I'm worried about her, what if she got hurt." He said pacing the room

"Mate, she's fine, you'd know if she wasn't, you've been watching her for three years."

"Thanks for making me sound like a creep Pads." He replied sitting on the sofa

 _CRACK_

"What the fuck!" Sirius yelled, while Remus sat up straight looking for the loud noise.

Turning he saw Hermione standing there looking as though she might burst out laughing at any moment. She did.

"Oh merlin!" she said, her laughter filling the room as Sirius sat back into the chair sulking, "That was hilarious, you should've seen your faces." She said between fits of laughter, "Well worth it."

"I should piss on your chair." Sirius said with a scowl on his face

"Well you're lucky that's all you lot are getting, breaking into my office and using my pensive." She said still smiling brightly

"How did you even find out?" he asked quietly looking into his hands

"Please." She said smirking, "I'm headmistress, I know everything that happens here."

"You have trackers set don't you." He heard Sirius say

"Among other things." She replied, "Now, you have papers to grade and a weekend to prepare for."

"Yes _Headmistress."_ Sirius replied getting up, "Don't yell to much without me present."

"Oh, I won't be yelling." Hermione stated, looking at him, "Now, go Sirius Black."

"Good luck mate." Sirius said walking out of the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shite, but your potions helped immensely, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I wanted to, plus I've gotten quite good at potions these last few years, might as well use the skill for someone I care about."

Remus looked up from his lap, "You care about me?"

"You look surprised."

"Well I just thought that since I was gone for so long, you would've moved on by now."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Now why would I do that? I've been to busy for that."

"You smell like Malfoy… I just assumed." Hermione laughed

"He's helping me make your wolfsbane, we work close often, but alas he's married, and completely not interested and leaving her. I also must smell like Severus." Remus growled lowly, Hermione laughed again

"You make this quite easy, you know that?"

Remus sulked while Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Come with me to Harry's this weekend, you can stay with me and Teddy at Grimmauld Place once were finished introducing you back into the world."

"Why would we go to Grimmauld Place?"

"Because its my house, of course. Why did Sirius not tell you?"

"No….?"

"He gave me Grimmauld Place a few months after the war, he still lives there, but the house is mine. I think he did it to spite his mother, but he insists that it was to make sure I had plenty of room to raise Teddy."

"I am truly sorry…"

"For what? Giving me Teddy? He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, don't apologize for something that you cannot change"

"But.. I.." he started but she swiftly cut him off by kissing him.

It was short, and it was the softest kiss he had even received but it was enough to shut him up for a moment. To him, it was perfect.

"Hermione…"

"Don't blame yourself Remus, instead think about what you're going to say to everyone this weekend." She said removing herself from the kiss

"I guess that is pretty important." He laughed lowly, "But not as important as this is..."

"What...?"

He pulled her in again for another kiss, a smirking Sirius standing at the now open door


	6. Chapter 6

~Hello Hello! ~

~I have been reading all your wonderful comments and it has gotten me off my lazy arse to write some more~

~Hopefully no one hates me for waiting this long but I have no formattable excuse besides laziness~

~I don't really have an idea about a "bad guy" in this story as I'm not a big fan of bashing characters to an extent of course, so if any of you have any ideas I would be open to suggestion. If you have an idea and have a Tumblr just shoot me an ask, "ScentedBooks" is my username and I will answer as quickly as I can, or just send a comment on here, whatever you prefer. ~

~As Always, none of the Characters belong to me but to the ever-wonderful writer that is J.K Rowling~

~Let us continue into the addiction that is Remione~

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmistress's Office**_

 _ **September 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _ **Wednesday**_

Hermione could feel the nervousness radiating off Remus in waves, seeing Harry again was one thing but all the Weasleys? Especially Charlie, he shivered thinking about. What a sad excuse for a Gryffindor he was, he was afraid of seeing his ex-wife's boyfriend, or whatever you call someone who was in a relationship with someone that passed, widow? He didn't know. Either way he was nervous. He felt like such a child, this was going to have to happen sooner or later.

"Everything will be alright. You'll see." Hermione said sending him a small smile.

In the past couple of days, she had been so supportive. Her tune changed so rapidly he almost wanted to thank Draco for whatever he said that made her less withdrawn and more like the girl he said 'I love you' to in the previous years. He wondered as they sat there in comfortable silence waiting for Harry to arrive if she still felt the same, if his feelings were still wholeheartedly returned.

Before those lingering thoughts got to far the floo roared to life and Harry Potter stepped through it.

"Bloody Hell it's true." Was all he said.

Remus stood and shifted between his two feet clearly getting uncomfortable, "How have you been Harry?"

"How have I been?" Harry rushed, "How in merlin have you been! It's like looking at a ghost, you're lucky I'm not the fainting type anymore." He said beginning to laugh.

Hermione interrupted his laughter, "I'm separating you and Sirus, I'm serious."

That only made Harry laugh harder, "Oh hush Mia, this is the best thing that's happened to me all week, everyone's going to freak when they see you."

"You're taking this better than expected." Remus deadpanned.

"Well Hermione warned me and if anything, I'll think about it later and freak out by myself in my bathroom or something." Harry said smiling, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Now, you ready to face the Weasleys and my pregnant wife?"

Remus huffed, "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"I wish you the best of luck." Hermione said as she kissed his cheek lightly, "I'm going to get some errands done and probably give some poor kid detention, I will see you at Grimmauld place, so that you can meet Teddy yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied sadly.

"Don't sulk, it's not good for the skin, you'll get lines."

Harry laughed again, "C'mon we better hurry or we'll be late for brunch, thanks to Ginny we all get to have extra meals, so we don't have to face her wrath."

That made Remus smile, another addition to the large family that he hoped he was still a part of. With this thought in mind they both went through the floo shouting 'The Burrow' as they passed through.

Hermione went off to get some more school supplies with Minera on her free period, she couldn't help but worry about Remus the entire time.

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **September 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _ **Wednesday**_

The burrow was the same as he remembered, welcoming to the full extent as it represented family, no matter the person, they were usually welcomed to the burrow. The mismatched furniture made him smile just as much as the array variant colors clashed with the wooden walls that protected anyone that came into the home. He could practically smell the wards surrounding the area. They were important by themselves, there were few death eaters still on the run but not even the Weasley's were willing to take the chance of losing another family member. Ron and Percy had been hard enough on them but thanks to their sacrifice Fred and George still ran these halls from time to time, when they weren't running the shop of course.

Taking him out of those thoughts he heard a plate shatter to his right and he looked over to find the source of the noise to see Molly Weasley staring at him with wide eyes looking as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Molly!" Harry interrupted, grabbing Remus's arm so he couldn't run away, "I wanted to make this a surprise but now you've ruined it!"

"Remus?" she asked, her browns eyes still wide. "Where on earth have you been? We thought you were dead. Charlie is going to pop his top when he sees you!"

"Molly… I… I don't know what to say."

"Start by telling me what happened!" she said as tears threatened to form again, "Gods! Does Hermione know? TEDDY he's going to be here with Ginny!" she smacked his arm, he winced, "Tell me everything before I continue to babble."

He did, he told her everything, Molly Weasley always had a face that made you want to tell her everything but then feel bad about it after. The look on her face said that he was about to get reprimanded and from the sound of the floo coming to life again, she wasn't going to be the only one to do so.

They piled in quickly as the clock on the wall struck 1:00. Bill and Fleur with their daughter Victoire, along with Fred and George with Angelia, and surprisingly Charlie. Ginny was last to floo in, she strode in looking as though she was close to waddling, noticeably without Teddy attached to her.

She noticed Remus first, "I knew he wasn't lying, luckily I took Teddy back to Hermione then. 1 point for me I suppose." She said with a smirk on her face as she sat next to him at the table, hand immediately going onto her stomach.

Remus was about to speak when Molly budded in, "That's all you have to say?!" That was when everyone in the room noticed the source of her yelling, they all stared at him, he felt like he could disappear again, he lowered his head.

"Mum, Harry told me, you know how hard it is for him to keep his mouth shut, I'm surprised that he didn't tell everyone already _and_ submit an article to the daily profit" Ginny said snickering.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Harry said frowning.

Molly interrupted Ginny's retort, "Seriously? No ones going to say anything about this?"

"I'd like to say something." Remus looked up, it was Charlie who spoke.

Without warning Charlie grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him into a hug that made him want to sob. Charlie began talking again but not breaking the bone crushing hug.

"I should be pissed, I know, but all I feel right now is relief. Losing Dora and two of my brothers was heartbreaking enough, I am so bloody happy that you are somehow alive. I have so many things to catch you up on, you git." Charlie pulled away from the hug staring at him once again, "Gods he looks so much like you, it's disgusting."

Remus let a small smile slip, "That's what Sirius said." Bill butted in.

"Have you seen Teddy yet? Or Hermione for that matter?"

"Yes to both, I haven't actually talked to Teddy yet, she feels as though it should be private."

"Ermione' 'as always been smart, zhat would be a good idea, I do think." Fleur said sitting next to her husband and daughter at the table.

"As soon as he sees you he'll probably recognize you." Ginny stated

"Yeah." The twins said in unison, "The boys bloody smart."

"Hermione's doing no doubt." Arthur said, "she's always showing him brilliant muggle things. Say Remus, have you seen bubbled yet? They are quite extraordinary."

Everyone but Molly looked as though they were about to fall to the floor in laugher as Remus replied, "Yes I've seen them."

"They are magical, Hermione insists that they are just a toy, like the rubber duck. Right Harry?"

"Yes sir." Harry said holding in his laugh.

"Are we seriously just going to accept this?" Molly stated exasperated to everyone in the room.

"Why not Mum?" Charlie said taking a bite of his food, "He's alive, that's all that really matters."

"Don't any of you care about where he's been?"

"I mean yeah." Fred stated, "But lets just relish in the fact that he's actually sitting with us right now. He can tell us all about what he's been doing after we eat."

Arthur looked proud, "Nicely put my boy." He said putting his hand on Molly's shoulder. "Darling Fred and Charlie are right, we should be happy he is alive, we can scold him for the rest of his life _after_ we hear what happened." He said with a sparkle of mischief in his eye.

Remus felt his chest warm as the acceptance from his friends.

Charlie sighed, "What did Hermione think of your return Remus? Is she alright?"

"At first? No, she held her wand at my throat, when did she even get the elder wand?"

"Oh that." Harry laughed, "The morning after the war I was going to snap it in half and she disarmed me before I could do so." He shrugged, "It was hers after that, and it accepted her."

Fred and George let out a belly laugh, as George spoke "She held a wand at your throat? Blimey she's scary."

Remus let out his actual laugh in a long time, "She was angry and Sirius and I for umm… looking in her pensive…" Molly gasped, "and she apparated so loudly into her quarters that Sirius almost wet himself."

"That's priceless." Ginny said laughing, "I'm definitely holding that against him forever!"

The laughter died down after a moment and Molly spoke, "So you are aware then?"

He raised his head to look at her directly, "Yes… I saw everything and I'm still not sure what exactly is happening, but I take that it isn't good then?"

No one said anything for a moment before Harry spoke up again, "We still don't know what curse Dolohov cast. We only know what it does and how to sedate her completely. Draco and Severus have been looking for a cure with her for three years… they haven't gotten any closer."

Ginny continued, "She blames herself, she'll tell you that it's her fault, she wasn't paying attention in Diagon Alley. She saved Teddy's life by taking both spells and then shielding them both and apparating out of there before Dolohov got the killing curse out." She stopped talking and put her head down.

Remus growled, "So that's what she meant."

"What?" Harry asked.

He explained what he showed her in the pensive, "While we were watching, she said, ' _What a shit job he did at keeping us safe.'._ I didn't know what she meant and apparently now I do."

"Not many people know. They think that the scar on her face is from a strong slicing hex and we intend to keep it that way." Arthur practically growled. "Kinsley made his mistake by not being clear on who was still at large until after Hermione was attacked, let's just say her and the minister are not on good terms."

"He's not on good terms with many of us, because of that." Harry mumbled. "Gin I'm going to take Remus to Grimmauld do you want to join us or go home?"

"Oh I'm coming" she smirked, "I have many pictures to show you."

"Merlin." Harry breathed, "Prepare yourself, we all went a little overboard with the picture these last few years."

Remus smiled once more, "I think I'll live."

"You fucking better mate. We aren't letting you go again." Harry said as they all said goodbye to everyone at the Burrow and made their way to Hermione's home.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **September 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _ **Friday**_

Remus walked down the steps at Grimmauld Place to find Sirius sitting next to Harry laughing at something Ginny said.

"Ah Remus! I heard that you've been forced to look at photos for the last two days!" Sirus gestured for him to join them, "Hermione's surely not going to be pleased when she finds out that she won't be the one to show you."

"Oh I left some out for them to share together, don't fret." Ginny replied.

"Where is Hermione anyways? Remus asked sitting down.

Sirius smirked, "She's currently with Snil.. Snape. They are finishing up a few batches of wolfsbane for you."

"Oh."

"She'll be here shortly and then we will leave so that you may meet your son properly. He's the only one left that matters."

"Does it surprise anyone that I'm nervous?"

Ginny leaned forward as much as she could, "He will be excited to meet you. Hermione's been dropping small hints to prepare him."

"Hints?"

"Nothing to crazy just asking him small questions, 'What would you say if you got to meet your father?' things like that." She replied.

"And what did he say?"

"I don't know, haven't spoken with her since yesterday."

Suddenly, a patronus flew into the room and spoke, " _We will be there shortly, I expect that his dinosaur nuggets are ready?"_ then Remus heard excitedly in the background, " _NUGGETS"_ and with a chuckle from Hermione the patronus disappeared.

Sirius basically flew to the kitchen muttering something that sounded like _that sly witch_ while Harry helped Ginny off the sofa.

"I thought I was supposed to stay off my feet Potter?" Ginny grinned.

"You need to stand to get through the floo _Mrs. Potter_ , it is time to leave and hear about this from Hermione next weekend.

Ginny huffed, "Oh alright." She looked at Remus, "Good Luck." And with that they flooed out of the room as he heard the microwave beep signaling cooked nuggets as the floo once again rumbled as Hermione and Teddy walked through it.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Hello, Hello! ~

~ University has begun again so I wanted to get a chapter out before I got to busy to update ~

~ As always, none of the Characters belong to me, but to the writings of J.K Rowling

~Let us continue into the addiction that is Remione ~

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **September 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _ **Friday**_

Remus watched as they both flooed into the sitting room, as Teddy ran as fast as his little legs could take him to the kitchen where he heard the beep of the microwave. Hermione laughed and grabbed Remus's hand, encouraging him to follow.

"You have nothing to worry about Remus." Hermione assured him, "He is expecting something to happen anyways." All Remus could do was nod.

"Teddy-bear." Hermione started, "You remember what we talked about yesterday?" Teddy looked between her and Remus with wide eyes as he dropped his nugget right into his waiting sauce.

"Daddy?" Teddy asked his hair turning an excited form of bright blue, and Remus choked as he got himself down from his chair as fast as he could and launched himself towards Remus with all of his might and spoke again, "I 'new I see you soon." He turned to Hermione who had her brow raised, "I did Mia, I did no." Remus bent down to hug him properly, picking him up and inhaling his scent deeply causing Teddy to giggle.

"Daddy!" he laughed, "dat tickles! Miaaaa daddy's sniffing me like you do!" Sirius barked his laughter out.

"Both of you are weird for that." Sirius said through laughter.

"Oh stop, like you haven't done it repeatedly, you can only burrow so much before the poor child can't breathe." Hermione responded without hesitation.

"Ooooo catch your claws kitten." Sirius said smirking, "Do you need help trimming them?" Remus growled lowly while Hermione laughed reaching for Teddy who fell into her arms with ease as she brought him back to the table to eat his food.

"Now Teddy-bear, how do you feel about your Daddy being back?" Hermione asked seriously, as he seemed to really think about his answer, more so than his stories.

"I happy. Missed daddy." Teddy mustered simply taking a bite of his nuggets, making Remus's chest fill with happiness.

"Merlin I practically felt your heart grow three sizes." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Don't be rude Padfoot." Hermione scolded, "This is nice."

"Nice!" Teddy yelled

"Now why were Ginny and Harry here?" Hermione casually asked mixing her new cup of tea that she now had in front of her, Sirius's face went white and Hermione's eyes widened, "She didn't!?"

"She may have." Sirius muttered, looking and Remus who held his hands up, "I don't know what we're talking about."

Hermione turned to him, "She showed you pictures didn't she!" Remus's mouth opened, "How in merlin would you know that?"

"Ah a woman never reveals her secrets, but as soon as she has James, I'm going to make sure I see his first steps before she does." Hermione scowled.

Sirius ignored that last part and spoke, "She read my mind." Sirius deadpanned, "Very invasive and rude by the way."

"You'd read mine if you could get in there." She smirked back at him, making Sirius scowl instead before she turned back to Remus,

"What pictures did she show you?" Hermione asked as he remembered.

 _The photos were delightful to see._

 _The first couple he saw included Draco and the occasional photo that included his wife Astoria as well. In the one that made Remus laugh was the evident scowl on Draco's face as Teddy continued to reach for him in his highchair. The second had him and Teddy playing in the snow at what looked like the manor, this photo was more recent. Another was from when Teddy was still a baby and had Draco who looked completely exhausted while Teddy was crying loudly while Astoria laughed quietly in the background. The most recent was the one with Astoria with her hand around her belly, the same size as Ginny's while Teddy felt the baby boy kick once again as he squealed, the picture capturing Teddy's reaction._

 _Various and a lot of the photos were of Teddy and Harry. Rightfully, because he was Teddy's godfather. The cutest one had to be at what Remus assumed as Harry's bedroom, the writing of Ginny Potter proved that, it said, 'Harry and Teddy taking a much needed nap' Teddy was gripping Harry's hand tightly in his sleep, the familiar fox stuffed animal laid beside them both. Another was a photo of Harry holding Teddy up proudly, various people all around them as a Quidditch game took place._

 _Few and in between photos contained Sirius playing with Teddy. One in particular had him holding both of Teddy's hands as he walked with the struggling toddler proudly across the carpet as his hair changed quickly from blue to green, both nervous and happy._

 _The photos of Teddy by himself were his second favorite. They were in order as he aged, Hermione had organized them proudly across the album. Him seated with a pacifier in his mouth with a leather jacket and blue hair made Remus laugh proudly. Another with him not paying attention to the camera he assumed Hermione was holding, checkered bib around his neck while his mouth was open waiting for food._

 _His favorites were the ones that included Hermione. The one that he loved the most was a photo of Hermione hugging Teddy tightly, his scraped knee was the focal point of the picture, but the boys smile told Remus that she had always made everything all better. Another had Hermione laying on her stomach with Teddy on her back, clapping wildly as the bubbles around him bounced on every available surface. The next was a photo of Hermione and Teddy both watching a movie together, another was them reading a children's book that Teddy was slowly falling asleep to as the pages went on._

"I enjoyed them all." Remus said with a smile, "You've done a wonderful job." Making Hermione blush.

"Oi! I took some of those!" Sirius said looking offended, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Fine, Padoot, you've done a wonderful job." He said blowing a kiss towards Sirius who pretended to swoon.

Teddy lowered himself from the table once more and beckoned to be read to by Remus, who received an approving smile from Hermione. He left both in the kitchen and walked to Teddy's room that was at their home, listening to the serious conversation that had begun in his absence.

"Teddy is staying with Gin, because you are going with Remus that night. Harry is going to come join you, at Ginny's insistence." Hermione started.

"I really think that I should be there with you instead Mia." Sirius pointedly finished, causing Hermione to shake her head.

"Severus will be there the whole night with me, in case anything happens, _you_ need to be with Remus. I will be joining you for the next couple of months but when I am not available, Harry will come and join you instead."

"And how do you suggest that we introduce Harry to Moony then?"

"The same way you introduced his father you dolt, they're the same Animagus. It won't be that hard. Harry is smart in serious situations."

"It's always a Sirius situation with me around darling." Sirius said smirking.

"I'd tell you to be serious about this, but you make another terrible joke." She deadpanned, causing Remus to laugh softly in the other room, getting Hermione's attention, sending Sirius a look that told him Remus was listening that made Sirius's smile widen deviously.

Hermione looked at him pointedly, "Don't you dare." He ignored her.

"So Kitten.." he drawled, "after the red moon, would you like me to come and make you feel like yourself again?" he said loud enough that Remus could hear him but quiet enough that it seemed that it was just meant for Hermione's ears. She growled lowly in warning, "Sirius."

"I could work out all of your stiff muscles for you, you know? You'd feel very relaxed by the time you went to sleep, from a different form of exhaustion." They both heard the growl from the other room, Sirius only smirked again.

"I'm going to leave Kitten, got a desk to clear off and all that bullocks. Don't try and think about my proposition to much." He said leaning into her left ear as Remus entered the room, noticeably without Teddy, Sirius continued speaking into her ear, "I think that this is going to be my new favorite pastime, it's still so easy to get him ready to pounce." And with that he sauntered over to the floo shouting Hogwarts before disappearing completely. Hermione could practically see the winning smile on his face as he left.

"I'm going to physically murder him." She growled to herself, looking over to Remus whose eyes were flashing from his normal beautiful soft green to a bright gold as he locked eyes with her scarred blue and deep brown.

"He was joking right?" he asked her sternly, she nodded,

"I believe he's going to be doing that quite often to get a reaction from you." She looked down when he growled softly. She could smell his scent getting closer to her as he grabbed her hand and melted her body into his, kissing her hard. She let out a soft gasp of surprise and his cheat rumbled in pride with her reaction. He broke the kiss to bury his face into her ear and spoke,

"Then well just have to give him more reasons to back off." All Hermione could do was nod.

 _ **Whomping Willow**_

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _ **Wednesday**_

Remus sat in the willow along with Hermione and Sirius. He had taken the last of his potion earlier that day while Teddy was excitedly running around with his fake ears and tale while the staff along with Harry attempted to not laugh at Remus's expense, while different professors gave Teddy candy while the students ate their dinner, watching the child with amusement. He thought about before the moon rose high in the sky.

" _Miaaa! Look!" His son yelled running into the great hall with his so called best friend. The child barely stopped to admire the pumpkins that floated with candles while they hovered the disguised night sky in the room. Charmed bats flew around as nearly headless nick ventured through tables with Peeves hot on his trail._

" _Paddy gave me a tail!" the boy all but shrieked in excitement, "And fluffy ears!" He watched as Hermione had to purse her lips together to keep herself from laughing as she glided from the center of the high table to meet Teddy at the steps to prevent the even of him falling up them. Sirius on the other hand didn't even try to contain his laughter as it rang throughout the hall._

" _You look quite fierce my teddy-bear." She said picking him up from the ground, "have you been properly spoiled already?" she asked eyebrow raised glancing at his basket of candy._

" _Yes! Dah Hagiiii gave me pops! And nirva gave me 'ome frogs!" he continued to ramble on excitedly as she took him up with her and sat him down between her and Remus. Hermione whispered something about being careful with Daddy tonight, and Teddy nodded and shooting him a beaming smile, his charmed tail wagging wildly._

" _Daddy icky?" he asked, causing Sirius to laugh even more._

" _Yes darling, but he will feel better soon." She nodded at Teddy, "Ought to give him a hug, see if that helps yeah?"_

" _Yeah!" he said and moved towards Remus, so carefully not to hurt him that it hurt his chest to see the caring in the toddler's eyes. He hugged Remus tightly but not too tight, so he wouldn't hurt him. This made Remus feel better than he had the last three years. Hermione smiled softly before addressing the Great Hall, standing proudly at her podium._

" _Happy Halloween everyone!" she yelled and the students began to cheer. "I do hope that all of you have a safe time tonight." There were murmurs in the hall, "I urge you to procede with caution, we will not be providing hangover potions to those of you that will be engaging in such activities. I encourage you to have fun and make memories with your various friends that you have made here at Hogwarts." She stopped before continuing, "but not to much fun yeah?" this caused laughter to ring out, "I want you all to be courteous to those who have decided to not participate or to those that have decided to have a fun and_ _ **sober**_ _night tonight. And remember, while the parties have been approved, I will not hesitate to give you a lovely November detention. Now!" she clasped her hands, "May the Halloween feast begin!" she waved her hand and food appeared throughout the hall and none of the students hesitated to dig in._

 _Hermione sat back down at her chair and handed Remus a chocolate bar, "Eat this, it'll make you feel better."_

 _He gave a small smile in response to picking at his food._

The moon rose as both Animagus shifted into their forms and laying on the ground watching with sad eyes as the pain began to course through him once more. He finished shifting after a couple of minutes and exhaled at the fact he was in control once more. He glanced at the large fox that had her neck bared and moved towards the animal to nuzzle her fur and bite down on her neck softly, not to break the skin.

They continued to run around and play all throughout the night and right before morning the three of them began to tire and the fox cuddled up beside the werewolf and swiftly fell asleep.

He felt someone nudging him early in the next morning and opened his eyes to find his witch smiling at him softly while the man behind both got dressed. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

"I've got to go get Teddy, after all. I did promise I wouldn't look." She smirked softly before sitting his clothes on the ground next to him and exiting from the bottom of the willow.


End file.
